Le Chaos
by Abyssale
Summary: one-shoot peut-être plus pour longtemps xD , Rien à voir avec la Catégorie vu que c'est une PURE invention de mon esprit tordu xDD
1. Chapter 1 : Le début

_**Le Chaos**_

_«Il y a fort longtemps Satan et Dieu décidèrent de sceller les éléments de la Nature dans des Grottes pour modérer leurs pouvoirs .... Un ou Une Gardienne avait été choisie, cette personne devait veiller sur la Grotte et à ce que personne ne l'approche ou la détruise ce qui serait catastrophique, elles sont immortelles et dès qu'elles sont devenues Gardiens ont oublié leur passé, leurs couleurs de cheveux au profit de celle de l'élément de la grotte et de leurs lus si la couleur des yeux est la même que celui des éléments ce Gardien sera le plus puissant des gardiens de cet élément à tout jamais. Seulement un Gardien, détruit cet équilibre en attaquant une des grottes, les autres gardiens jaloux décidèrent de faire la même chose et depuis ceux-ci se vouent une haine sans nom. La plupart des Gardiens le sont depuis longtemps __, __mais ils peuvent trouver un successeur et ainsi trouver le repos éternel, amis ce n'est pas aussi facile, soit son coeur doit être pur ou totalement noir et aussi il faut que le nouveau gardien soit au seuil de la mort pour pouvoir effectuer la transfusion de pouvoirs, de plus ils sont plongés dans un profond comas et télé-porter dans la grotte de leur élément, ils ne se réveillent parfois jamais ou au bout de milliers d'années, de toute façon ils restent endormis le temps que leurs pouvoirs leur soient donnés et surtout maîtriser ....... Tout commença Un jour de neige, ou cette neige était de toutes les couleurs des éléments, beige, bleu, vert, brun, orange, rouge, jaune, mauve, gris, bleu très clair et enfin noir ... mais la couleur noire ne fait pas parti des éléments scellés dans les grottes, tout comme le blanc, alors pourquoi en ce jour, tombe-t-il de la neige noire et blanche, si nous avions mieux interprété ces signes le Chaos ne serait pas apparu...»_

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns presque noirs avaient dans ses mains un de ces gros bouquins sur un mythe d'une civilisation disparue quelconque, cette petite fille de 10 ans était passionnée par tous les mythes possibles et inimaginables, quelle ne fût pas sa joie lorsqu'elle trouva, dans la réserve de la bibliothèque municipale de Osaka, Un vieux livre recouvert de poussière parlant d'un mythe lier aux éléments de la nature, elle s'était empressée de le commencer et elle le lisait avec une application difficilement imaginable pour cette petite fille de 10 années à peine, elle était enfin arrivée à la fin après trois heures de lectures intensives, enfin la fin, jusqu'au dernier passage lisible, ce mythe parlait de Dieu, Satan et des éléments scellé dans des grottes et qui avaient chacune un Gardien.

Une petite moue adorable pris place sur son visage, un peu déçue de ne pas savoir la fin puis le referma et passa un dernier doigt sur les dessins étranges de la couverture, une personne attachée dans une grotte lumineuse et entourée de douze joyaux, un saphir, un rubis, un émeraude, un onyx, un diamant, une Amétyse, une Ambre, un Topaze, une citrine et bizarrement un bout de métal, elle soupira et rangea le livre,- car cette nuit c'était Halloween et elle avait promis à ses amis de faire la collecte de bonbons avec eux -, où elle l'avait trouvé sans se rendre compte que son geste scellera son destin, où plutôt modifiera son passé et donc, elle-même et son futur.

Revenons au temps de la création de ce livre .... non bien avant, car sinon nous revivrons ce qui est décrit dedans remontons le temps pour voir ce qui changera de cette lecture de livre, nous avons atterrit en 7479 ACN,

Douze personnes encapuchonnée dans de grandes capes à la couleur de leurs éléments se trouvaient assit autour d'une table, une voix fluette s'éleva de la cape brune, celle de la Gardienne de la Terre Sacré

-"Kami Sama .... Jio Sama ... que devons-nous faire ? "

-"J'en sait rien" lui répondit voix masculine, son visage caché par une cape Blanche

-"Tch" lâcha une personne encapuchonnée d'un cape rouge sang " on s'en fout et on les tues tous ...

-"Baka ! Si on fait ça on va en subir les conséquences même si l'idée d'une tuerie me plait bien "répondit une voix polaire cachée par une cape blanche mais nuancée de bleu claire, cette même couleur que l'ont pouvait percevoir, que même l'obscurité de la pièce et la cape ne cachait pas

-" Bon on se dépêche j'ai faim moi o "cria quasiment une puce électrique sous cape bleu océan

-"Du Calme Gardienne de l'infini Aqueux ..." cette voix douce et claire venait d'une personne sous une cape beige et légère

-"Au fait on ne pourrait pas se dire nos noms, car à chaque fois dire " Gardienne de la grotte tataTa ... c'est soulant et fatiguant" bailla à moitié la personne sous la cape orange

- " Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec la Gamine gardienne de la Grotte du Feu Etincelant" chanta une voix merveilleuse provenant d'une cape mauve

- "Eh ! D'où tu tiens que je suis une Gamine ! o" commença la Gardienne du Feu

-"Au simple fait que tu t'énerves trop vite pour une personne d'âge mur" chanta de nouveau la Gardienne du Son

- " Arrêter de vous chamailler j'aimerais vite partir d'ici pour aller chez la Manucure o" dit une personne qui se faisait les ongles sous une cape jaune

- "MAIS PUTAIN FERMEZ LÀ ET ECOUTER JIO ET KAMI ! " Hurla une personne ailée à bout de patience avec une cape grise

- " Mouiii" hasarda une personne avec une cape Verte et un écureuil sur l'épaule

- " Bon .... " fit une personne avec une cape aussi noire que de l'onyx

le silence se fit et tous tournèrent la tête vers cette personne

- " Zéééééééph ! Je veux manger des Sushis o" finit-il par dire au bout de cinq minutes de silence

Tout le monde fit un grand et magistral " SBAF !" en tombant à part la personne polaire qui siffla d'un air mécontent

-"de UN Jio ne m'appelle pas par mon VRAI nom, de DEUX on est à une Réunion HYPER importante pour notre survie à TOUS ! alors si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire le gamin TOUT DE SUITE je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! "

la température chuta de plusieurs degrés et Jio acciessa en jouant au Yoyo avec sa tête

-"O...Ok... Zé ... Gardienne de la Glace Eternelle ^^" "

-"Voilà qui est mieux" fit Zéph en se rasseyant

La réunion recommença mais rien ne fût décidé cette nuit là et ils se séparèrent, leurs capes volant alors qu'il n'y avait pas un seul souffle de vent, les temps étaient graves, Lucifer allait frapper et oui Satan avait perdu les Enfers, tout comme Dieu avait perdu le Paradis, les deux traîtres ? Saint-Pierre et Lucifer qui se sont alliés pour détrôner ces deux fous qui sont maintenant sur Terre, seule terre neutre encore, mais plus pour longtemps , car même avec les 10 Gardiennes et les réceptacles de Satan et Dieu, rien n'est joué d'avance, Surtout face à la puissance des anges et des Démons ....

**THE END **

* * *

Alors ? c'est bien ?

J'ai fait ce one-shoot pour un concours et le thème c'était Halloween xDD

ça a rien à voir j'avoue en plus ils demandaient du suspens --'

Review Please =3

Iritigri

Edit: Merci à Lex pour ses remarques objectives et je vais essayer de m'améliorer ... au fait peut-être que lorsque je j'aurait tout recorriger je ferrait une suite ... mais je n'en suis pas encore sure ^^


	2. Annonce !

Bon, Bon, Bon.

C'est la fin d'un époque /SBAAARF/ et le commencement d'une autre ! :'D /DOUBLESBARF/

J'ai décidé, après mure réflexion de suprimer ces fictions suivantes, et de les récrires, remixées à d'autres idées qui trainent dans ma tête. Je trouvais ces histoires trop immatures, pas assez construite, je dévoilait souvent toute l'intrigue dès le début .. Fin' bref !

Ce n'est pas un adieu mes amis ! /PAN/ Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir ! ( Mais qu'elle phrase pourrie –")

De plus ces fictions seront supprimées dans une semaine ou deux ! ^^

D'ailleurs pour "prouver" mon nouveau départ dans le monde de . J'ai changé de pseudo !

De Iritigri, je suis passé à Cheshire Cat !

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire ^^


End file.
